Advice to the Clueless
by leafs nation
Summary: Kimi attempts to explain to Chuckie how to talk to the opposite sex.


"Hey, Kimi. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," came the reply from the other side of the door.

Chuckie Finster slowly opened the door to his sister's bedroom, very unsure of himself. Something had been bothering the redhead for a while now, and he couldn't think of anyone better to talk to about it than his sister. As he stepped inside, he noticed that Kimi had done a little bit of redecorating ever since the whole makeover disaster (which surprisingly Kimi grew to love over the years, minus the silhouette of Dil on the wall).

On the walls were now a collection of bands that she liked, as well as pictures of her family and friends. The records were still hung up (begrudgingly so on Chas' behalf), and there was a little computer desk set up with the computer on top, speakers and a printer on the side as well as a comfortable office chair. The overall design brought a sort of warmth that lit up the whole room.

"What's up, Chucko? I thought you, Tommy and Phil were all going to see Django Unchained tonight?" Kimi asked with slight confusion.

Chuckie nodded in response and said, "We are, but the movie doesn't start for another hour, and Phil already got the tickets." He sat at the edge of Kimi's bed, while Kimi herself was surfing the Internet while maintaining the conversation.

"Alright, then what did you need, bro? Did Angelica try to blackmail you into writing her essay again?"

"Not this time, thank goodness. I swear she gets bolder every year. But what I really wanted to ask you was about… about, umm…"

"About… what, Chuckie?"

"Girls!" Chuckie managed to blurt out. "Wow, I'm surprised that came out so fast."

Kimi spun in her chair and raised both of her eyebrows in wonder. "Ok, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me about this? Let's see… eighteen years ha ha! I was starting to worry about you Chuck!"

"Do you have to keep track of everything I do or something?"

"Anyways, back on the topic at hand. What about girls did you want to ask me? And is there anybody in particular that you wanted to talk about?" Kimi asked, now thoroughly interested.

Chuckie stared down and drew a finger over the pattern of Kimi's bedspread. "Why I'm even going this far I have no idea, but I sort of have trouble talking to girls. I'm kind of socially awkward, if you haven't noticed."

Kimi tilted her head and replied, "But you talk to me and Lil all the time?"

"Yeah, but that's different! You're my sister and I've known Lil forever. I'm talking about girls that I've never actually met or talked to before."

His sister nodded, and then turned back to her instant messaging with Lil. "Well, first of all I think it'd be much easier if you were in one of these girls' classes. Just walk over, say hi and don't try to be so nice that it sounds forced. Just try to act casually and friendly, and that'll usually get it going for a little bit."

"Oh, and don't worry if they act a little bit shy around you the first time. They don't know you well enough to be truly open yet, so take it slowly at first. Gradually talk to them more and more until they start to come out of their shell."

Chuckie was trying to remember all of the steps that Kimi had laid out, when he asked, "Should I be taking notes or something."

Kimi just slapped her forehead and continued, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Anyways, the main thing that you have to do is just to be yourself. You don't want to pretend to be someone you're not and then have them find out that you're fake and not want to talk to you again."

"Don't remind me," Chuckie sarcastically remarked, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "Need I remind you that none of what you're saying comes easily to me?"

Typing some words in, Kimi replied, "I know, and it'll take some getting used to. But someday you're going to find someone besides Nicole that likes you just the way you are-"

"Ok, now you're just making music references…"

"Would you let me finish? Sheesh! All I'm saying is to just be Chuckie, and you'll find someone you really care about. There, now go enjoy your movie, it's gonna start without you." Kimi turned back to the screen and continued her chat with Lil.

She wasn't expecting to be engulfed in a huge hug from behind.

"Thanks, sis."

"No problem, bro."

With that, Chuckie ran out the door and made his way over to Tommy's house where Stu was going to take them from. Kimi stood up and closed her bedroom door as he left, shaking her head and chuckling slightly at his clumsiness.

_New message from: Lil Deville_

_Hey girl! So yeah, any reason why your brother just texted me asking me to hang out tm?_

Kimi groaned and leaned back in her chair, suddenly realizing that her own advice was going to come back to bite her in the ass.

_No idea :P_

Hey guys, I hope you've been enjoying these little short stories I've been posting lately. I've kind of been having random thoughts for them popping up in my head lately. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
